A Day in the Summer
by My.Life-My.World
Summary: Diana wants to go wash her car, she persuades Faye into helping her. They're outside washing her car. Things get heated up. And soon neither can take it anymore. Fluff and smut. One-Shot. I hope you guys will like this.


It was Saturday morning on a hot summer day and they were sitting in front of the tv with a tub of ice cream. Their metal spoons clanked together as they dove for another scoop of ice cream. Her parents were at work, so they had the house to themselves.

Diana let out an breathy sigh and said, "We should do something", as Faye fed her her spoonful of ice cream.

"Like what?" before Faye could wiggle her eye brows to suggest something sexual, Diana sopke. She pouted but listened to what she was saying.

"Mmmh, let's go wash my car, it's getting dirty" she owned a white Audi tt, since it was white, she'd wash or clean it very often, whether she washed herself in her driveway or go to a car wash where they would wash it for her. She'd try to wash it atleast once a week, sometimes once every two weeks.

"I've got a better idea" Faye says while taking their spoons and putting it back into the half eaten tub of ice cream. She got up to put it on the coffee table in front of them and goes to sit back down but straddling Diana. Her hands automatically going up and resting on Faye's thighs.

"Oh yeah?" Faye moves her head towards the brunette, ghosting her lips over Diana's and nods slightly. "Well I'm not going to fall for that again" she whispered.

"Really?" she questioned, but she knew the other girl would give in like the other three times she did when she would suggest to go wash her car. Faye pressed her lips to Diana's. Faye sensed her movement to try and get up beneath her, so she pushed her weight down against her.

"Faye" she managed to get out in between kisses. "waitt..." she didn't wait but instead she swiped her tongue against the brunette's lower lip. She wimpered and her grip on her thighs tightened. She slipped her tongue in and Diana slid her hand up Faye's back over her shirt and pulled her closer to her.

As Faye got lost in their kissing, Diana managed to flip them. Faye broke the kiss slightly as her back was slammed into the couch with Diana hovering over her between her legs. She let out a groan and pulled her back into a hard soft kiss her tongue automatically enter the other girl's mouth. Her hands roaming all over Diana's body above her.

She tried to pull away but Faye moved her hands around her neck, one hand pushing the back of her neck so she couldn't break the kiss. Her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist. Diana's right hand found it's way under Faye's shirt but she just kept it slightly above her waist while her left hand moved to the bottum of her ribs above her shirt. She lost all sense of reality.

Before Faye could comprehend what was happening, she was being pushed down even more into the couch and their lips had seperated. Her arms and legs wrapped loosely around the girl above her. Faye's expression became confused but as Diana looked into her eyes and saw love, lust, desire and she was pretty sure her eyes mirrored the same look. Both were breathing heavyily.

Diana rested her forehead against Faye's beneath her and closed her eyes as she ghosted her lips over the other girl's. Faye moved her lips up trying to catch the other girl's lips but Diana pulled back slightly and smiled while Faye pouted.

"Come on, let's go wash my car now" she pressed her lips against Faye and got up completely off the couch before Faye could pull her back down. She pouted even more as the brunette backed up even more.

She sat up on the couch and whispered "tease" as Diana started to walk into her bedroom, "Ughh" she let out but a small smile tugged at the end of her lips.

"I'm going to get changed, can you get the bucket and sponge?" she asked before entering her room.

"Uhh, sure, I'll meet you out front" she said back. She wanted to go into the rooms with her, but she knew that if she did, they wouldn't be leaving it at all.

* * *

Faye put on her sunglasses and made the bucketful of water with soap and car cleaner mixed in together. The big yellow sponge beside it with a towel, both were slightly dirty from the other times they had used it.

As Diana came out, Faye's eyes raked over her exposed body. Barefoot, like she was. Her eyes going up those long, tan, toned legs to her really short, white shorts. Then her flat, tan stomach with her toned abs slightly peaking out. Going up, her eyes stopped. Her tits. She had on a stripped white and navy blue bikini top on. It looked so good and yummy with the bikini pushing them slightly together.

"-ye" she didn't realize she was talking, so she tore her eyes away from her breasts and up to her face. She had a smirk plastered on her face. "Faye"

"Mmh?", Faye smiled sheepishly her cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, she knew that Diana knew she was ogling her. Diana walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Turn on some music" she said. Faye walked to her car which parked on the side of the street and hopped in. Her jeep was dark grey but it looked black from far away. She took her car top off this morning before driving over to her girlfriend's house. She got her car keys out of her pocket and slid the key into the ignition.

The car started, she put it in neutral and turned the radio on. She changed the station to another station to another until she found a good song. Neon Trees Everybody Talks started playing. She turned up the volume, so they would be able to hear it when they were on the driveway. She didn't care if she was bothering the neighbors or woke up those who slept in. Someone cleared their throat in the song and the lyrics started.

Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

Diana unlocked her car and clicked the bottum inside her car so the convertible would come back on so when they started washing it, water wouldn't get in. After it was on, she got the hose and twisted the hose bib and water started coming out the end of the hose. It started out cold and usually took about a minute to become warmer.

She started spraying her car when Faye hopped out of her jeep and started her way back up the drive way.

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

They both started to sing along with the chorus. Diana was spraying the back of her car, while Faye sat down on her front porch steps and watched Diana circle back around her car to the front. Faye pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. She watched as her body move as she danced and sprayed the car at the same time and soon she was lost in her thoughts about all the things she could do to her if they, well she anyway, weren't out here washing her car.

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much

Diana went back to turn off the hose, and it gave Faye a nice view of breasts as she walked up her driveway. Diana noticed and a smirk was playing at her lips. She lifted the hose towards her, but Faye was too engrossed at her body, she didn't notice arm movements. Diana stuck her thumb half into the hose and the water, sprayed out harder and farther, than it would normally.

The water squirted all over Faye and broke her out of her daze. She jumped back in shock and surprised and the and Diana just laughed at her reation.

"Hey!" she tried to scowl but couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top, she didn't care if she got wet. She got up and started walking to toward the brunette. "Oh! You are so going to get it!", she said over the music.

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Diana ran toward her house to get to the hose bib, all the while still laughing and sparying Faye with the hose. Faye was practically soaked with water. She put her sunglasses down and started running towards the brunette. Before Diana could reach forward and twist the knob to turn off the hose, she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection and pull her back away from her house.

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

Diana let out a little shriek and dropped the hose to the ground. She tried to get out of her grasp but her arms tighened everytime she tried. They were moving all over the place as Faye tried to keep a hold of her. She could feel her back getting wet from Faye's wet shirt against her. She could feel the water start soaking through her pants but she didn't care.

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

She twisted in her arms and faced her girlfriend. Faye pulled her in closer. And pressed her body against hers, so she would stop struggling and wiggling out of her grasp. Her clothes was soaked, and Diana could see her purple bra through her now see-through tank top.

Faye slammed her against her wet car hood and brought her lips down to meet Diana's halfway. Their kiss was hard, but so soft at the same time. Diana sucked her bottum lip into her mouth and bit down slightly, but then she couldn't help but to bite down harder when she heard the lyrics to the song.

"Ow" Faye pulled back and pouted a little bit. The brunette pressed their lips together once more before she let out a little laugh and pulled away from her tight embrace.

"You should come help me wash my car" she tried to say sweetly.

"Why would I do that? You just bit me" she was still pouting.

Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back

"Well the faster we get this done, the faster we can get it on" Faye pout turned into smiling sweetly just imagining her bedroom activities. Diana had to laugh at how cute her girlfriend was being.

"Well then..." a smirk played at Faye's lips, "Let's hurry up and get this done!"

They went over to the bucket and Diana picked up the giant yellow sponge while Faye grabbed the towel. They were singing and dancing along with all the songs that were playing on the radio. Take it off by Ke$ah was currently playing.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all  
(And they...)

When the dark  
Of the night comes around  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive  
Looking for  
Something wild

They each took a different side of the car. When the sponge first made contact with the white metal of the car, water sqirted out and shot in Faye's direction. It missed her face by half an inch. Her head snapped up and glared over to the brunette. She put her hands up in the air beside her head, like she was caught red handed.

"It was an accident!", she said quickly.

"Right", she grumbled out but resumed her washing.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag  
Got my drunk text on it  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor

THe song continued to play as each of their sides of the car was slowly gone over with soap. All that was left was the front, the roof,and back of the car. Faye was washing the back and she was so focused on scrubbing it clean and getting it done, she didn't see Diana creeping up behind her. She had to smile seeing her move with her hips to the beat of the song.

She jumped at her with her fingers poking at her sides. Faye jumped forward, shrieking. She head Diana burst out laughing at her reation. She twisted around, and Diana kept her hands at her waist. Faye had a scowl on her face, while Diana was still laughing.

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

Lose your mind  
Lose it now  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd  
We're delirious  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around

N-now we're lookin so smash  
Knocking over trash cans  
Everybody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess  
Gonna get faded  
I'ma melt the designate  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

"I hate you" Faye said trying to keep a straight face on.

"You love me" Diana counteracted her statement and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

"That I do" she said before she smiled back which then formed into a smirk. She leaned in to kiss her and Diana met her half way. When she felt her pulling away, she kissed her a little harder to keep her where she was.

She lifted her hands up with the towel in one hand and brought it inbetween them but more closer to the brunette. She squeezed the towel so all the soapy water came out and it poured down all over girlfriend's chest.

Diana shrieked and pulled back, the was unexpected and the water was cold and a little dirty. It left a frown on Diana's face and it was Faye's turn to laugh.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it", that just caused the brunette's scowl to deepen. Her girlfriend was still frowning but she didn't want her anymore so she asked, "Oh, come on, it's not that bad is it?"

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

O-oh-o-o-oh, o-o-oh, ooooooooh

(Everybody, take it off)

O-oh-o-o-oh, o-o-oh, ooooooooh

She looked down at Diana's body and she gaped. She didn't see the little smirk forming on her girlfriend's face. She had blanked out on everything around her, her eyes just stayed on her breasts. The soapy water sliding down her tits to her bikini to the cement. Her hardened nipples were seen through the wet fabric of her bikini. Beads of water was rolling down her toned stomach. And gawd did it look so hot. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed what she said to her.

"You like what you see?" Diana's smirk grew and gawdd did she just love teasing her girlfriend. Everytime she was teasing her, Faye would have this glint in her eyes and her eyes would rake over her body, just thinking about it made a shiver run down her spine.

"Uhh-ye-yess" Faye stuttered out. She saw her smirking and felt a blush come on her cheeks.

"Yeah but we've got to finish this before we do anything" she said innocently and walked back to the front of the car, making sure to sway her hips. She knew Faye would be looking and just to confirm it, she looked back and saw her staring at her ass with her mouth slightly open. Her white shorts became see through and Faye saw that her panties were pink. Faye looked up at her face and knew she had been caught staring, making her blush deepen into a darker shade of red.

"Damn, you are such a tease!" Faye exclaimed out loud. Diana laugh a little louder.

"Thank you", she laughed again, "I try, I try" They finished soaping the rest of the car incuding the roof of it too. She went over to her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

(Everybody, take it off)

Right now (take it off)  
Right now (take it off)  
Right now (take it off)

O-whoa-oh

Right now (take it off)  
Right now (take it off)  
Right now (take it off)  
O-o-o-oh

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor

(And they) turn me on  
(When they) take it off  
(When they) take it off  
Everybody, take it off

"Ugh, I don't feel like doing this anymore" Faye complained after a minute or two as Diana went to go get the hose. The song ended and another one started, but neither really payed attention to the song anymore.

"We're almost done" Faye was lazy most the time and would usually make people do things for her. Her girlfriend pouted.

"Fine, let's finish", she could never say no to her when she gave her that look.

"You can clean the inside of my car if you want", Diana suggested. "There's like trash on the floor, can you get those? And the empty bottles too?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" she let out a tired sigh and stole a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The brunette gave her a sweet smile. She rinsed off the bubbles and soup on her body and got into the car.

Diana sprayed the water all over her car. Trying to rinse off all the soap. Faye got into the passenger seat of her two seater car and closed the door. She could still hear the music through the glass and began humming to it.

She found a grocery bag in the car and started putting all the trash she saw in it. Diana was usually a neat person and almost always kept everything she owned clean. When she saw a bottle of Febreze, she let out a laugh. She had shrewed paper and magazines littered all over her car floor. There were bottles and some empty, some still had half it's contents in them. She put them all in the bag for trash, along with some used tissues.

She opened the car door, just as Diana was climbing on the hood of the car.

"Whoa there, whacha doing?" she asked when she saw the position she was in while, she neatly piled the magazines together and left it on top of the passanger seat.

"Stupid bird poop won't come off!" she whined as she tried to scrub harder. Faye let out a laugh as she moved to the driver side of the car.

"It's not funny!" she said scrubbing harder and let out a little laugh of her own.

"It is..a little" she laughed some more.

"Uarghhh" she let out a frustated grunt.

"You are so adorable" she pushed herself up on the hood and pecked her girlfriend's cheek affectionately before going into the car.

As she was picking through the middle console, when she heard her girlfriend let out grunts of frustation again as she was trying to get the bird poop off. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

Her girlfriend's breasts were pressed against the car's window shield as she reached forward and tried to use more pressure. The bird poop must be really stuck on there then. Anyway, her boobs were literally moving up and down against the glass with the soapy water helping it slide more easily. She could slightly see her nipples poking out.

Faye started to feel herself getting wet and she was sure it wasn't from the water earlier. She moved her hand down, under her jean shorts and under her panties. She wimpered lightly when she felt her fingers press against her. Her eyes were trained forward, staring at her girlfriend's tits and she pushed down on her clit a little harder and ran a finger up and down her slit. It was so hot, she didn't care if she teased her like that on purpose or intentionally. Before she could stop, a loud moaned escaped her lips and she slap her hand across her lips. Panicked that Diana might've heard her.

But it was too late. Diana had heard her. Her movements stopped and she had ducked her head lower to get a glimpse of inside her car to see if she heard right. But she couldn't see inside the glass because of the soap there. So she quickly wiped it off with one of her hands that wasn't holding the sponge. Before Faye could pull her hand out of her pants, she saw Diana looking at her with a amused expression on her face. And she knew that Diana saw what she was doing.

In record time Diana had rinsed all the soap off herself and the car door of the driver side was being yanked open by her. Diana stood there, staring at her with a unreadable expression. But her eyes clearly portrayed lust and desire. Neither could wait any longer.

Within the next second, Diana was straddling her girlfriend and the car door was slammed shut. She didn't care if her car got wet or not. Another song started, but they couldn't tell which but they were too distracted and neither really cared.

Faye sat there motionless, confused at what just happened. But a split second later, there were having a silent contest of who wouldn't be more dominate with their tongues.

"God you are so hot" Diana whispered when they stopped for air, both breathing heavily. Faye pressed their lips together for a second before she spoke again, "You couldn't wait ten more minutes, could you?" it was more of a statement than a question and let out a soft chuckle.

"Not with your boobs against the glass" her arms were around her thighs and her hands were gripping at her ass, pulling her closer, "it was making me crazy, I had to do something about it" she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Well then, I think I could help you with that" she murmured before tilting her head forward. And on my gawd! Faye swore she saw Diana give her the 'fuck me' look and her eyes were just screaming 'fuck me' before she had closed them and leaned in for a kiss. She felt a shiver run through her entire body and straight down to between her legs.

"Mmm" Diana's tongue licked at her bottum lip, silently seeking permission to enter. "Please do", she whispered back and her tongue entered into her mouth.

Still fighting for dominance, Diana started to ground down her hips on Faye. She let out a groan each time she grounded down and Faye met her half way, each time going harder and they both let out little whimpers.

Faye wanted to lay her down, so she tried to sit up alittle and stand up a bit, but the weight of Diana grinding her hips against her was too much. Her hand shot up and tried to grab the wheel, but instead, her hand hit the center of it and they heard the car honk.

Their kiss broke and Diana laughed. Faye arm instantly found their way around Diana's back and her other hand still gripped tightly on her ass. She began to move and light laid her down, so they were occupying both seats of the white Audi tt. They didn't fit if they laid down straight, so they hand to bend their legs and the knees.

"Ow" Diana winced when the stick of the gear shift poked at her back. She shifted slightly and Faye got the keys for the car out of her girlfriend's pocket, put it in the ignition and moved from neutral, to parked so it was on her side instead of jabbing into her back. Then turned the car off and pulled it out of the ignition and put the keys and her keys onto the dashboard of the car.

"Better?" she asked couldn't help but smile down at her cute girlfriend.

"Much" she cracked her own smile and pulled down her girlfriend for a kiss. The kiss deepened immeadiately. Their position much like the one they were in earlier in the morning on the couch.

Diana hand her arms around Faye's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. There was grinding and their hands were roaming on every inch of each others body. Diana's began tugging at the hem of Faye's tank top and they had to stop kissing for a second so the shirt could pass them when it was being pulled off. Then resumed kissing, when it was tossed and hung half way off above the dashboard.

Faye's hand found it's way up around Diana's neck, pulling at her bikini top string. She pulled on it until it came loose. Her hand traveled down a bit, but couldn't go much further beacuse her back was pushed into the seat. Diana felt what she wanted and tightened herhold on her girlfriend which caused her to lift herself slightly, enough so Faye could fit her hand under her. She could feel the other girl smile against her lips when they were all the while kissing still. Her hand reached down and tugged the remaining knot of the bikini.

They stopped for a moment and stared into each other's eyes as Faye took off her bikini top. Their lips her slightly open and the only thing that could be heard was each other's heavy breathing. Neither ever seen something so breathtaking.

Her stripped white and navy blue bikini top ended up on the floor where the passanger's feet were suppose to be. Their kissing resumed and Diana's hands circled to around her girlfriend's back, playing with the clasp of her bra.

Her bra ended up on the floor beside her bikini top. Faye pressed down and their breast rubbed against each other and they both moaned at the contact.

"Touch me...", Diana let out a breathy whisper. Their hands roamed over the other's soft soft skin. Faye's hands going over her girlfriend's ribs, her smooth curves, and dragged over to grip at her inner thighs, "please?"

"I think the neighbors can see us" Faye chuckled out and looked up and out the window infront of her and then peaked over her shoulder to look outside the one behind her.

"I don't care" she sat up a bit and whispered it into the other girl's ear kissing there and down her neck. She started nipping at her exposed neck and right under her jaw she gave it extra attention, lick, nipping and sucking that area until there was a noticeable dark bluish, purpley bruise formed.

Faye returned her gaze back to her girlfriend and whimpered as she marked her. She loved it when she did and she would defianately giving her girlfriend on. Diana pulled back to see her artwork. She smiled and met her girlfriend's lips for a feverish kiss and started grinding down on her.

Faye moved down a bit and pulled a nipple into her mouth. Diana's head swung back in pleasure. She moved her tongue around the harden nub and swiped it with her tongue. She let out a low moan, while releasing it with a popping sound. She paid the same attention to her other breast as the brunette's hand was griping her ass while her other hand rubbed at her pussy over her soaked jeans.

Faye let out a whimper at the sudden pressure and then she felt her jeans being unbutton before the arm was being draping half way on her back. She grinded down while her girlfriend grinded up and they both let out a whimper. Trying to to get more friction , the brunette tried to pull her closer.

Faye's hand traveled down her stomach, and the grinding seized for for a second to allow the contact. Her hand went under her white shorts and ran over top her panties, slightly put pressure on where she knew her clit was.

"Ohh-hhh", the girl beneath her let out a moan and she pressed harder.

She ran a finger up and down her slit a couple times and flicked at her clit everytime she got back to the top. She pulled her panties to the side and could feel her wetness seep out of her.  
She looked down and saw her lace pink panties.

Diana saw her moment of distraction and moved in on her lover. Her hand that was on her ass moved back up her back then slid down on the curves of her waist and to her toned stomach.

"Fuck", Faye whimpered out as Diana caught one of her nipples in her mouth and had moved her hand under her jeans and then panties. Faye's head was thrown back, well in this case, thrown up in pleasure, since she was hovering over the brunette.

They both rubbed at each other's clit and moaned out in pleasure. Their frantic lip locking made them grow even more heated then before. Faye suddenly out of nowhere, entered her with two fingers.

"Holy shit...", Diana let out, surprised at the intrusion but it putting her in so much pleasure. Her fingers halted before shoving them inside her girlfriend as well.

"Motherrr..fuckingg...helll" they both grounded down on the others hand, pushing their fingers in even more. "So gooddd", and began bouncing on her fingers. Her movements caused her hand to move as fast as she was shoving her fingers into her girlfriend beneath her.

"Ohhh..." Diana was getting close. "I'm so close", Faye could feel her tighten around her fingers, as she kept moving them in and out of her. They both added their thumb's to push against the other's clit. Diana halted her fingers slight as she was about to explode with so much pleasure.

"AAUGGHH" Diana stiffened before crying out in pleasure. Faye moved her fingers slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm. She withdrew them and lifted it to her mouth.

"Jesus" she took at lick at her fingers that was coated with Diana's fluids, "you taste so sweet"

Diana smiled and began to move her fingers faster into her.

"Don't stop" she breathed out.

"I don't plan on it", she whispered back as she shoved her fingers even harder and faster and deeper into her. Adding her thumb to her clit. She was done for. She clamped down around Diana's fingers and stiffened for a second.

"OHHHHHH!" She came hard, the orgasm clouding her mind, fingers moved slowly helping her ride out her orgasm, "my fucking gawdd"

Diana's smile grew wider, knowing she just gave her girl a mind blowing orgasm. "I love you" Diana said barely above a whisper as Faye collapsed above her.

"I love you, too" Faye whispered back and smiled into her neck. She lazily peppered kisses all over her neck, making Diana giggle. She found a spot on her lower neck and lightly sucked on it. Then licking at it and putting her lips back to the spot, she sicked harder. Her lips curved up into a smile, as she made a hickey form on her girlfriend's neck.

Diana let out a little chuckle before wrapping her arms around Faye, as she was finding a conforting position. Diana still had her legs looosely wrapped around her waist, she adjusted and moved them so one leg was inbetween Faye's and one of her leg was inbetween Diana's.

Faye was laying half over her girlfriend's left side of her naked body, her ear to her chest, listening to her heartbeat that was slowling down back to her normal pace. Diana twisted to lay on her side slightly so they both could fit better in the small space.

Faye picked up her head and pecked Diana's lips affectionately before laying it back down. Diana blindly feels around for her girlfriend's hand, when she finds it, she could feel Faye smiling against her skin and intertwined our fingers together.

After half a second, both laying their content and breathing happily, each rubbing their thumb lightly against the other's soft skin and knuckles. Diana picked up her head and took Faye's earlobe in her mouth, licking it then nibbling on it lightly before whispering, "You really think I'm done with you already?" causing a shiver to run through her body.

Faye's head snapped up with her dazed expression and met her girlfriend's glistening eyes and the small smile that was already playing at her lips twitch up into a bigger one.

"Let's go to my room..." she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, "...because I have a feeling neighbors are watching us" They both sat up a bit and and Faye looked to their discarded clothes on the car floor.

"Okay", she said eagerly, "but put on my tank top" the brunette gave her a weird look, "I don't want the neighbors too see what is mine!" She started putting her purple bra back on, "and plus your bathing suit top is just going to take you longer to put on".

Diana smiled. Faye was never patient. Especially with sexually things.

They couldn't keep their hands off the each other as they made their way back inside the house. They forgot about the music that was still blasting from Faye's jeep. And the bird poop that was stuck on top of Diana's car roof, was long forgotten, along with the mess they made earlier including the now-probably-melted ice cream sitting on top the coffee table. The car was left out to dry in the sun. Neither cared for either things, there were more, important, demanding, and wishful things at hand to worry about anything else.


End file.
